inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GoldAsh
Archived Archived my talkpage for the 4th time. http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 18:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inazuma KFC (GO) Part II Hmmm, okay. As the ・ was missing, I thought that it was actually right, but anyways... Is Kosuke maybe written: 巨介/虎介/冴介? 18:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I meant Grand Father to Grandfather... The full name would be: 北垣 冴介, I guess? 18:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) What?! This does not make any sense, for me, but okay. Last try XD, maybe 巨輔/虎助 or 小助, for Kosuke? 19:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Woot, I did it! And Munakata should be 宗像, it has to be this. 19:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Signature The colors are fine (as long as you can read it, there's no issue), it's the image that exceeds our size limits (50x50). Those rules exist to ensure talk pages of articles are as text-only as possible, so sign images should be unobtrusive. Basically you could just resize the sprite and it'll be fine~ For the contest judges, in the end I decided to wait to see how many submissions we'll get, since it seems people are mostly waiting for the last days to send stories in. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inazuma KFC (GO) Sure, I'll help. I have the CS game so pictures aren't necessary. I already added 3 pages although I don't have pictures for any of them. I'm also missing a hissatsu on Matsuishi Rintarou and Sagami Toshihiko's pages. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Delete Ya Gold~~! I saw that your chat.css is under the category Candidates of deletion~~ Should I delete it?~~ Wanted to ask if I can before you still want to use it but I deleted it~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay~~ I will do that as soon as possible~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:45, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Images Please , stop remove my images on SARU because I put images on it because I like to help this wiki! Stop please! Thank YOU!--Gamma11 (talk) 18:11, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Helping Ok but first, how can I help in this wiki? I can't do anything here....--Gamma11 (talk) 18:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash! I remember you saying you was going to get Yukimura, so could you tell me where you played the team to get that item for him? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 13:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Atwiki I'll try my best: First is the Table of Contents (XD), followed by a explanation how they calculated the "true" stat, but that's up to you, if you want that understand that also. Then, there is a explanation about the Mixi Maxes: *○ = the character has a/multiple Mixi Max(es) *△ = the character has a "Idenshi" Mixi Max (SARU, Vanfeny, Garsha) and lastly *× = they have none Mixi Max First heading: division by stats Now it is subdivided into: Catch, Kick, Dribble, Block and Speed←→Stamina + = makes the spoiler expand, - = makes the spoiler collapse, y'know the drill. At the first table there are five headings: Name, Element, the specific stat, the "true" stat and Best Match Mixi Maxes. The second table is for characters, who are not originally GK, but with the right training they can become good ones. The headings are (in order): Name, Element, original Position, the specific stat, the "true" stat, TP, the type, the parameters, which have to be lowered down in order to achieve the results given in the table, and Best Match Mixi Maxes. Both tables are in every stat. Second heading: division by elements The second heading contains tables, like the first ones, just divided in elements. The Type thing is explained here. Hope I could help ya^^ 18:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup. He should have it. But I don't know how high his technique stat is. But I really can't believe that one of the worst GKs in IE3 is now one of the best... things happen boy. Glad that I could help ^_^ 20:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wiki Ah okay~ Thanks for informing me~ I am going to change the list and I will redirect it to the cast of IE and GO~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Left the chat? Hey Ash. Can I ask, why did you leave the chat? Also what was the purpose of not talking for a minute or whatever it was? XD I hope you're not angry with me, or the other "4" that spoke.. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 19:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) re:Hissatsu Moveset order should be in moveset order, and it used to be always be like that, I wonder when and WHY someone started rearranging them in another useless order. It's like listing pokémon moves in type order, what use is that if you can't tell what's learnt first and what later? =_= I'm not an harpy that keeps every single page checked all the time, I didn't even suspect someone would go around and mess up hissatsu lists for no reason, so I never realized. Oh, and please resize the image on your signature already. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, also, could you come on Skype for a moment? I have to leave soon but I want to send you the other files first. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo Ash! It's our turn to debate, and like before, it's for 'Afuro Terumi. I hope you can debate soon because it has to be done by 11pm on the 11th of May UK time. Bye!~ | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 21:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) re:Team template Yeah, I've just been quickly removing stray parameters, but most of the time I go by so quickly I end up leaving a blank line. It doesn't damage the template, though. If you want to remove them, feel free to, I guess. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 12:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, did you have the time to judge the fics? Adventure'll be done by the end of the weekend and I only have one more fic to read (saved in on the other laptop so I'll get around to read it tonight) so I'd like to post the results by the start of next week. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kageyama O.O Are you Okay...? Why did you tell me this? XDDD SnowyBoy❄ 19:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) re:Edits *I simply adapted the template name/link to the other Hissatsu templates. *As explained in the edit summary for the deletion, about 90% of the existing teams are game-exclusive, it doesn't make much sense to mark each of them as such. If there were any anime-exclusive teams, now that would warrant a category, but I don't think any exist, if memory serves me right. *That's good! Once you're done, feel free to just leave everything on Skype, I'll get the messages tomorrow. *Upcoming episodes articles have always been an attraction for spam and speculation, so it's been a habit since the original series to semi-protect the next episode article (to keep anon vandals off) and full-protect later episodes. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 22:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:KAGEYAMA!!! LOL I was actually shocked you messaged me that and puzzled, and after some searching through you're contributions and I saw that Kageyama comment you had on TsurugiFan's blog, I understood now XD I even reblogged the post XD Nice one! LOL XD My husband Ibuki was shocked though because he imagined Kidou saying it to Kuroiwa//gets shot Oh and about Emma's message to me about you, well, I understand that you're annoyed by Emma, but please calm down okay~? This is a warning, and I hope you'll be more professional next time and won't be complaining about her, keep some thoughts to yourself or to others who agree with you okay~? We shouldn't fuel fire with another fire ^_^ At the same time, Emma also did something wrong, so she also get's warned. Skype Hey Ash, I created my Skype account, my name there : demoniaakuzanaaku Torch92 (talk) 13:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm waiting for you to add me. Torch92 (talk) 09:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Heya Ash, I just recieved my Neppuu game today (Oooh yeah) and I was wondering how to recruit Tamano, could you help me? I can't asked it on Skype because my PC isn't fixed yet ;-; Well I don't have a signature so I'll just leave a fancy smiley \(<>_<>)/ REI RUKH STARE \(<>_<>)/ --xXFireTheEagleXx Re:New downloads! Oh my god, thank you so much for telling me!!!! I can finally get Shuu now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D By the way, how do you get him and Yuuichi ? xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I got Yuuichi! But where are Shuu's requirements!? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:53, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I forgot to say that I checked his requirements yesterday xD I guess I was just so excited that I thought that there was a special cool way to get Shuu in the game, but forgot to check his requirements hehe. I need another 25 uniforms for him :/. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 14:58, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Downloads Yeah~! I already knew it~ but still thanks for informing me~! ^^ Do you know where to get the third recruitment of Mouri?~ It is a character but I don't have him yet~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:07, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks Gold~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) re: Thanks No problem, and happy to help~ Also, I MIGHT order Neppuu now, though I'm starting to think Raimei is better with Hakuryuu (main storyline) and Vanfeny (:3) So, how was your experience with Neppuu, is it good or....? Fubuki風吹 Gyro Saving